Love In The Summer's Sun
by TitanPandora
Summary: After Gilbert gets his workalohic brother too take a break from work and go to the beach with his trio. The group is set on getting each over laid. What will happen when its guys there chasing after. PruCan GerIta Spamano FrUk
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"West, come on!" Gilbert yelled loudly his silver hair hung to his head laughing but still a stern look played on his face. West, or Ludwig a blonde German with stoic blue eyes that glared daggers at his brother. "You're going to kill yourself with all this work! I and the bad touch trio are going to Myrtle Beach and by god you're coming with us!" Gilbert laughed as his brother hung his head massaging his temples. "Why the hell am I am going with you and your stupid friends." Ludwig retorted back.

"The girls in Myrtle are total babes! Hot bodies tan skin, perfect!" Gilbert smiled. "There awesome for you and your stoic act! Forget that bitch you broke up with a month ago and get back on the single train." Gilbert added making a train noise and taking some of his work away from him. "Monika wasn't a bitch she was rather worried about long distant relationships." Ludwig assured getting up and snatching the papers back from his older brother.

"Come on just say you'll come with me and the gang!" Gilbert begged getting on his hands and knees bowing to his brother. "FINE JUST GET UP!" Ludwig ordered trying to strangle his brother as Gilbert made a mad dash. He loved his brother very much but he was total stick-up-the-ass personality. He just wanted his brother to be happy and have a nice pretty girlfriend, hell even though he was homophobic if Ludwig brought home a cute guy Gilbert would be happy notwithstanding. Monika was truly a bitch, all she wanted was someone to love her and Ludwig was head over heels for the German women.

Gilbert remembers Ludwig saying when they were drunk that he hated Monika and he preferred Italians in which Gilbert wrote that down in his mind. He needed a stoic, good looking, good at cooking, and Italian girl for his picky brother. Good luck and praise the lord Ludwig won't die alone as a dog man.

**Time skip towards the day leaving**

"Oh mon ami look at this place!" Francis yelled as Antonio leaned over to see what Francis was looking at. The car was all packed with suit cases since they were spending the whole month of June in Myrtle. "I heard barefoot landing as Alligators, Also TURLTLES!" The Spanish man yelled laughing loudly. "Oh we all know your awesome love for turtles and tomatoes." Gilbert laughed shutting the car trunk as Ludwig appeared from the door with his keys for his Subaru Outback, which was a nice silver colour.

"Well look at all these attractions. There's the beach, Broadway at the beach, barefoot, also the ladies." Francis sneered hopping into the car as Antonio followed him. "I want a lady with a challenge but also like tomatoes and turtles." Antonio confirmed as Francis wrote it down. "So let me get this straight." Francis started.

"I need to find a stoic Italian for are German friend, A quiet but beautiful lady for my friend Gilbert, I beauty who likes to be beautiful for me, and a challenge who likes tomatoes and turtles for Antonio." Francis finished tapping the paper as everyone nodded expect for Ludwig who started the car harshly and pulled out quickly driving cautiously. Francis was on his iPhone using almost all his 4Gs just to look at all the restaurants and beer outlets for his friends.

"What if I don't want to find love on the beach?" Ludwig snarled after a couple hours into the trip. Francis and Antonio were fast asleep leaning on each over snoring. "Who doesn't just some cute summer love with a beauty?" Gilbert giggled. "What if I'm gay?" Ludwig challenged. "Then a beautiful guy." Gilbert snarled. "Bisexual." Ludwig started but Gilbert shut him up before he could keep going by throwing his hand in the air from defeat. "Listen here you workaholic were finding a cute guy or girl and you're going to be happy. And if you're not I will fucking castrate you and then nobody will love you!" Gilbert yelled making Francis jolt awake and Antonio to fall into Francis's lap. "Dude get this idiot off of me!" Francis panicked since Antonio was face down in his junk.

Gilbert looked around quickly spotting a heavy-setted black lady walking down the road since Ludwig stopped at the first red light. "Look at the beauty with the cute tomato cheeks." Gilbert pointed out the window. Antonio shot up like a dog seeing food looking around. "You liar." He hissed glaring at Gilbert as Francis and him laughed loudly and Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"This my friends are condo for the month, The Reign Inn." Gilbert laughed nasally as Ludwig pulled in. The blue and white building with a crown for the logo stood out as Ludwig pulled under the canopy and walked out of the car stretching his arms. "You children stay in here while I check us in." Ludwig warned as Gilbert rolled his eyes hopping out anyways. Francis and Antonio did the same popping the hatch open and pulling out there suitcases. Ludwig came out with one of the bellhop cars warning the boys not to jump or ride on them.

"Were not children, Ludwig?" Francis growled as Ludwig gave him a stern look. "Well not all of us." He finished and Gilbert gave a loud 'hey' and Antonio looked up from looking at a biker who was yelling at someone. Gilbert helped his brother pack the bags into the car and Francis made sure to snatch the binoculars before anyone could see. "Hey aren't we looking at some pretty ladies not spying." Francis yelled as Gilbert turned a shade of red everyone was surprised to see. "It's for birds you pervert asshole!" Gilbert yelled pulling out a bird book he had under his arm. "Haha birds, by the pool I may assume." Antonio chimed and Ludwig smacked him upside the head.

Ludwig steered the car into the lobby, there was a large screen showing the security cameras and Antonio was looking at some of the brochures that were on the side of the wall. They went into the elevator and Gilbert stared the numbers. "There's no number 6." He laughed and everyone joined in expect Ludwig. "Some people are scared of the number 6 and so they don't want a floor that is six you dipshit." Ludwig said smartly and Francis rolled his eyes. The doors to the elevator opened on floor 8. "Were numbers 805 now find it" Ludwig sighed showing them the slide in keys.

Antonio dashed off finding it rather quickly. He pointed towards the last door on the left jumping up and down childishly. Francis grabbed the bellhop car from Ludwig and made a mad dash towards Antonio laughing hard as Gilbert chased after them. Ludwig sulked after them feeling unamused. Ludwig flashed the card in front of the lock as the light went green. The bad touch trio let out a loud oh and opened up the door. They were greeted with a high AC nice from the boiling beach air. The room had a beach theme with pictures of fish and sand. Antonio grabbed Francis's hand and ran down to the last room which had light cream sheets and blue walls. There were 2 beds both full sized and laps beside them on bed side tables. There was a TV on the wall with a dresser pressed to the wall below it. There was also a closet which was rather small. [Btw: The doors were mirrors.] Ludwig sighed already grabbing his black suit case a very large army bag and another large army bag. He pulled them over his wide shoulders and going to the largest room.

This room had a wide window showing the parking lot. The sheets were cream too with blue walls. There was a large closet with a large TV on the wall and a dresser pressed below it. There was also a bathroom with a shower and large mirror for makeup and shaving. Ludwig sighed setting his suit case down and started putting clothing away. Gilbert laughed grabbing his friends bags and throwing them at them and then grabbing his home going to the room with one large 2 person bed which the walls were a cream and the bed spread was red. There were two bed stands with two lamps. A dresser was pushed to the wall with a TV above it. There was also a small closet. Gilbert peeked into Francis's and Antonio's room watching as Antonio fluttered around putting away clothing.

"Where the hell is Francis, already hitting on people," Gilbert sneered as Antonio shook his head. "He went to the kitchen to get some wine." Antonio laughed shoving away a bright red shirt and a green polo shirt into the dresser. Gilbert went into the kitchen with Antonio in his tow. The room was blue with a washing machine in the other room and through a small door was the kitchen with pictures of fish everywhere. There was a large fridge and a cabinet already stocked with healthy and junk food. There was every food appliance shoved in the cabinets. There was also a window in the wall to pass food through. The living room was large with many love seats and couches. By the window to pass food through was a table with 7 seats. "I'm going on the deck to look at 'birds'." Antonio said with quotes laughing hard grabbing the binoculars.

Francis followed anyways holding the wine glass and Gilbert snuck a sip his nose wrinkling with the taste of wine. "Beer is better." He laughed. "Beer is for big oafs like you." Francis glared at him but ended up knocking into Antonio on the deck. The idiot dropped the binoculars clumsily there was a loud splash and everyone looked down. A boy at the side of the pool looked up and then dove into the pool coming up with the black binoculars. He pointed at us and then to the binoculars. The group waved their hands hopelessly trying to make the boy understand. He just nodded happily and motion us to come down and get them. "Holy mother of shit." Gilbert finally breathed running into the condo. "Ludwig!" He shouted as the blonde German ran into the room worry filling his face.

"Antonio dropped are binocular into the pool. Won't you come with us?" He frowned pulling the puppy eyes on his brother. "What, no, you idiot, go get them yourself!" Ludwig yelled. "No don't you get it! What if the guy is a creeper and gets us in trouble with the police!" Gilbert yelled pleading. "Fine, let's go!" Ludwig yelled massaging his forehead. The group made it down to the lobby walking out to the pool. "Is this your cool magical devise?" Someone yelled from the pool looking through the backwards. His voice was laced with an Italian accent making Ludwig's eyes grow wide.

"There binoculars Feli, now give them back there binoculars." A soft voice said from behind a book. Their eyes went to a blonde who had a romance book in his hand and a calm attitude. "But Matthew there so cool," Feli shouted making the blonde cringe and push his red rimmed glasses from falling off his face. Feli got out of the pool he had very tight yellow swim shorts out. "Here ya go Mr. Man!" He smiled kindly holding them out for Ludwig to take. "No you little shit!" Someone yelled from the door. He grabbed Antonio pushing him into pool. Antonio gave a loud gasp falling into the pool getting the 2 on the pool seats attention. The one who was sleeping at the time pushed him up from the seat looking around, huge caterpillar eyebrows almost off his face from the shook. "Lovino!" Everyone yelled in unison the blonde who had a British accent just went back down on his seats.

"They were spying Feliciano! Now get your head out of your ass and punch one of them!" The rude Italian yelled as Antonio popped up from the pool. All Antonio did was stare at the dark amber haired boy with turtle swim shorts and big red puffed out cheeks who were close to Gilbert sticking a finger harshly into his chest. "Mi tomato please calm down! I was looking at the beauty of you!" Antonio chimed as everyone even the sleeping British guy looked up. "What the fuck did you just call me?!" Lovino snarled trying to kill the Spanish man in the pool. Feliciano quickly threw the binoculars at Ludwig and grabbed the Italian trying to pull him away. "Sorry! Please leave take my towel as sorry! Ve~ are room is 304 give it back when you're done!" Feliciano shouted tears rushing down his face as he gave Antonio a green towel as the group dashed off into the lobby.

"If there was a book on what not to say to a hormonal Italian I would give it too you Antonio," Francis breathed loudly as Antonio gave a deep chuckle his cheeks red

_**\\\\\\Read and Review/**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"I didn't mean too. And plus I was actually looking at him on the beach." Antonio mumbled digging his nose into the towel that was wrapped tightly around his shaking body. "I knew you were gay. I had money betted on you with that kid from Poland." Gilbert snarled his fist curling. "How much money?" Francis asked leaning into the two. "50 fucking bucks come on Tony!" Gilbert yelled as Antonio sputtered out a laugh. "Ludwig you're awfully quiet." Francis said peacefully. "That kid in those shorts. What the fuck is wrong with me." Ludwig said in clenched teeth opening the condo door almost ripping it off the hinge and holding his head in his hands walking into the room, in which he slammed the door.

"What the fuck is Luddy's problem." Gilbert snarled. "He's being very hostile." Francis added sitting down on the table. "Those boys were actually super-hot." Gilbert finally said giving everyone a scared look. "They had tan skin, skinny, foreigners, and sweet." Francis smiled. "Feliciano or whatever his name was had like birth giving hips." Antonio hissed. "Hey no need of being idiots, Antonio has the kid's towel and his number was 304 so let's visit!" Gilbert announced giggling childishly. The 3 picked up there stuff and Antonio folded the towel nicely.

"West, were heading out!" Gilbert yelled as there was a crash from his room and someone groaning. "He's really torn." Gilbert pursed his lips and went outside the room taking a key just in case. They went in the elevator going to the 3rd floor and finding the door. Antonio gave a firm knock. The door was thrown open well the lock on the door stopped it. An emerald colored eye peeked through. "Oh it's you." He sneered unlocking the door and letting them in. He was now wearing a dark green sweater vest with white button top under it. He was oddly wearing long khakis other than short pants. "You're the boys who dropped their binoculars into the pool and Feli got it." He said in a deep British accent.

"Names Arthur Kirkland, don't look me up." Arthur growled glaring at them. There condos were almost the same with a beachy theme expect there walls were a light green with mirrors adoring the walls. Francis took the British man's hand. "Bonjour ma belle." He smiled kissing his hand. The look of disgust and panic appeared Arthur's face. "Fucking _FROG!" _He snarled slapping Francis on the cheek. The other trio snickered. "What's that smell?" Antonio asked sniffing the air. Everyone took a moment to take a large whiff of the air daringly.

"Feliciano is making pasta." A soft voice said appearing around the wall. Everyone jumped seeing the new person. "God Matthew you need a bell." Arthur whispered his voice getting louder as he rubbed his forehead. "I've been here the whole time." Matthew somewhat whispered narrowing his eyes at the new comer. "Well er don't tell Feliciano these boys are here." Arthur hissed. "Tell my brother what." Lovino walked out his eyes going towards the Spanish idiot from earlier who waved joyfully at the angry Italian.

"That they are here." Arthur raised his voice motioning widely to the men at the door. "Nah were fine that macho German dick isn't with them." Lovino said casually looking them down. "What's wrong with my little brother?" Gilbert said with threats lacing through his voice. "We can't get Feliciano to stop talking about him, Oh Potato bastard that Potato bastard this." Lovino hissed making his fist clench together from hitting them. "Ludwig turned hostile on us. Think he's in denial." Gilbert said pocking his head.

"Ve~ Lovino why didn't you tell me the boys from earlier from here," Feliciano smiled kindly as his friends face dropped. "We knew you would be sad since Mr. Man isn't here." Matthew said kindly as Feliciano pursed his lips sadly. "I made pasta for him won't you bring it to him." Feliciano said innocently his thin eyebrows knitting together. Francis walked into the kitchen following Feliciano. 3 very large boiling pots were on the stove and the wafe of food filled his nostrils. Feliciano grabbed one of the pots draining the water. Lots of the wheat food fell into the drainer and Feli expertly shook the drainer. He put the pasta into a large bowl and thrust it into Francis's hand.

"Thank you big brother Francis," He chimed as Francis laughed at his innocently. He was rather cute and couldn't blame Ludwig for liking him. They went back into the foyer now seeing the scene of Antonio trapping Lovino with his body and Lovino having horror in his eyes screaming at them to get him off of him. "Well bye Lovi we'll be in touch." He smiled pulling out a sharpie and grabbing Lovino's arm writing his number on the squirming arm. Antonio winked and got off of him. They got out of the house easily expect Antonio who got a combat boot to his god's ass from Lovino.

"Dude that was unreasonable," Francis sputtered out a laugh as Antonio only smiled brightly. "Now he will be reminded to call me and not rip a useless paper up." Antonio sneered giggling. They made there way to their condo finding Ludwig glaring at the TV and blanket wrapped tightly around himself while he sat on the plush love seat. "That cute kid from earlier made you food Ludwig." Francis announced setting the bowl on the table. Ludwig perked his head up eyeing the bowl suspiciously. "Really, It's not like poison or something." He said slowly getting out of the tight blanket and looking at the pasta. "No you piece of shit now eat it for the awesomeness eats it!" Gilbert shouted pulling out a can of beer and going out on the deck with Antonio following him with the Spanish guitar.

"Leave the door open I want to hear the music." Francis ordered getting some wine. Gilbert started a fire in the small fire place on the deck and Antonio drummed on the guitar testing as he quietly tuned it. Ludwig quietly poured some pasta into a bowl and went outside sitting on one of the lawn chairs. "To the first day of our vacation!" Gilbert yelled as a bowl, wine glass, beer can, and guitar went together as a horrible clank in celebration. Antonio started up the loud guitar as everyone drank smiling proudly and telling jokes.

**Condo 304**

"Lovino stop being in damn in denial," Arthur hissed as Lovino kept looking at his arm which had that weird Spanish kid's number on it. "Hey do you guys hear that music. It's really good." Matthew smiled as he opened the deck door, the sound of a classical guitar filled through the condo. "Who the fuck is playing that," Lovino sneered going outside. His heart dropped when he heard the familiar voices and that Spanish guitar he knew greatly.

"It's Antonio." He said simply his face draining from all color. "Awe its so cute for Lovino to be confuse by love. Ve~" Feliciano giggled from the window in the kitchen. A smiled played on his innocent face. "If we weren't related I would have killed you earlier." Lovino hissed accusingly. "Momma said you tried to give me away." Feliciano said tilting his head frowning. "Momma is correct. Toys R us wouldn't take brats." Lovino glared as Feliciano started crying. "That's so uncute Feli." Matthew murmured under a glass of Canada Dry. "Let's just go to bed before anything else upsetting happens." Arthur yelled as everyone retired for the night. Arthur was in the largest room while Feliciano and Lovino shared the 2 bedroom room while Matthew took the smallest. The condo soon fell quiet as everyone was peacefully sleeping.

**Time Skip towards Morning. Time= 5:30 A.M.**

Ludwig woke up the usual time as he made his way to his closet. He settled with work out pants and a tight shirt. He put on tennis shoes and the pedometer on his arm to measure his steps on the beach. He made his way to the beach starting up his run. He was rather fit man, as a kid he always remember running with his weiter who Ludwig was his pride and joy. "Feliciano what the hell are you doing!" Ludwig yelled as the Italian jumped from hole he was digging.

"Lovino told me to put up the umbrella and chairs." He chimed smiling brightly. "Why are you digging a hole?" Ludwig muse his eyebrows furrowing. "Well the umbrella needs to go in something." Feliciano smiled tilting his head. Ludwig grabbed the umbrella shooing Feliciano away. Like a mighty beast Ludwig plunged the stick into the hole Feliciano created. "Start packing sand around it." Ludwig ordered in general sounding voice. "Yes Mr. Sir!" Feliciano giggled packing the sand around the stick.

"Tada!" Ludwig shouted opening the umbrella up to Feliciano amusement. "Thank Mr. Sir are you going to sit with us today on the beach." Feliciano said innocently tilting his head. "Yes if you want to." Ludwig sighed as they walked up from the beach. They got into the elevator. "Ludwig." Ludwig said simply. "What?" Feliciano asked. "My name is Ludwig not Mr. Sir." Ludwig said with a small smile. "Alrighty Mr. Ludwig see you later today." Feliciano yelled kissing both of his cheeks and running out of the elevator.

Ludwig walked stiffly into the condo. "Francis." He whispered sitting at the table as the Frenchman looked up from the bagel he was eating. "oui." He smiled his eyebrows furrowing from confusion. "Is it custom in Italy to kiss people as like hello and goodbye." Ludwig frown his face pale. "Only in South Italy I think." Francis said quietly trying to remember it. "Oh fucking well." Ludwig breathed. "How can you tell if an Italian is from the South?" He murmured closing his eyes and leaning on his palm. "I think Lovino is from the south. There accents are thicker and there tanner. I'm sure Feli is from the northern part." Francis smiled looking up. Ludwig let out a loud animalistic groan slamming his head on the table.

_To be continue…_

_Btdubs I don't own Hetalia_

_Also if any of the characters are OOC please tell me. I'm trying to capture Gilbert but it's hard :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Gilbert groaned softly feeling someone touch his shoulder. He slapped that hand away mumbling innocently. He heard the door shut and a smile appeared on his face. Finally some time to sleep, even if it was his vacation he still needed his sleep. Then something cold touched his cold back, everywhere. _WATER_. Gilbert let out a loud scream as he jolted awake. Ludwig was standing there was a tall cup and a smug look. "You need to wake up. I thought you were getting donuts with me." Ludwig sighed but that sounded like….. _A happy sigh? _"Are you on drugs." Gilbert stated boldly as he threw on a t-shirt and trying to figure out why the hell his stern, stoic brother sighed in content, _love maybe._

"I am not on any drug that is drunken or snorted." Ludwig smiled softly before leaving the room. Gilbert stood there dumbfounded. _Maybe he injected cocaine. _Gilbert wiggled into a tight pair of pants and fixed his silver hair glaring at red eyes that looked back at him. "Ludwig if your injecting shit into your arm were going home!" Gilbert yelled half whispered. Antonio slept like he was in a coma and Francis was awake earlier but went back to bed. He had to have those early morning snacks which were already weird to Gilbert.

"I'm not injecting." Ludwig said looking up from a magazine he bought earlier into the trip. "You're acting like Monika came into this house wearing the shortest short ever and a skinny top." Gilbert narrowed his eyes at his brother. _He should of dropped Monika when he could. _"Its not Monika I just realized something incredible on my walk today." Ludwig said simply getting up and going towards the door. "You coming." He added pointed out the door. Gilbert sneered at his brother as he walked out the door making sure Ludwig got the point across that he was utterly confused and angry.

"Monika. It's Monika." Gilbert smiled walking backwards as Ludwig followed. "No it's not Monika." He stated coldly. "Who is it? Who stole Luddy's cold and stern heart?" Gilbert laughed nasally running a hand through his already messy hair. They made their way into the elevator as they glared at each over.

_BingBing || 3 ||_

As the elevator opened on floor 3 a very familiar blonde in normal tan shorts and a shirt with a maple leaf on it walked in giving them a small smile. "Hello Ludwig, Gilbert." He smiled standing back. All Gilbert looked at was those jeans, which hugged the Canadian butt. "Matthew right?" Gilbert asked setting a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Yes, you're the first person to actually remember my name." He said softly making a hand squeeze hard on his heart. "I thought your name was Marcus." Ludwig stated from behind them crossing his arms tightly around his body. "My point taken." Matthew said softly.

_BingBing || 1 ||_

"Well it was nice talking to you boys but I need to head to the store. Feliciano ran out of pasta and all hell broke loose in the apartment this morning." Matthew laughed softly as he exited outside. "What does he mean by all hell broke loose." Gilbert asked tilting his head towards his brother. "He means the two Italians didn't have there pasta for breakfast. That's like no chocolate for us Germans." Ludwig said in a strained voice. Gilbert shivered slightly. "No chocolate makes Germans insane." He spoke like in the Shinning making Ludwig chuckle softly and patting his brother's head. They walked outside yet not before Ludwig smiled to the ladies behind the desk making the ladies blush and talk quietly to each over. Gilbert snickered grabbing his brother's forearm and pulling him outside. "Whores." Ludwig murmured as Gilbert sputtered out laughter and leading his brother to the Outback.

Ludwig unlocked the doors hopping in while Gilbert jumped into the front seat letting out a sigh of comfort. "This may sound weird but I love hot cars." He laughed softly as Ludwig shrugged. "It's sorta weird. But I'm not judging." Ludwig laughed starting the car up. The cold AC started up and Gilbert let out a whine from the car cooling down. "What donuts did your friends ask you to get." Ludwig asked as they made their way towards the Whales with Duken Donuts. "Antonio said glaze or sprinkle, fucking poof, and a V8 tomato flavor. Francis asked for glaze with the chocolate on the top and I asked for sprinkles." Gilbert chimed.

"You called Antonio a poof for wanting sprinkles and you ordered the same thing." Ludwig asked raising an eyebrow. He wanted a challenge he'll get one. "Yeah well Antonio is set on getting _Mr. Anger management! _SO that makes him a poof!" Gilbert sneered. "I saw you looking straight at Matthew's ass in the elevator so don't be calling him a poof while you were doing the same thing." Ludwig growled narrowing cold blue eyes. "Well he has this cute little bubble butt. I would grab it but I'm a gentleman." Gilbert laughed putting his hands on his hips happily.

"Gentleman doesn't look at asses." Ludwig stated glaring a hard gaze. Gilbert was about to battle longer but then Ludwig parked with a swift turn shutting the car off. "Let's go." He hissed tiredly getting out of the car and walking through the sliding doors of the store. This store was covered with pool supplies, bathing suits, boogey boards, and pool toys. It smelled strongly of Chlorine. "Let's get out of here before all my nose hairs get burned away from all this fucking Chlorine." Gilbert hissed as Ludwig agreed softly. When they walked up to the counter a young lady with ombre pink hair was sitting by the desk looking at a book tiredly and chewing on a donut.

"Welcome the Duken Donuts my name is Brenna what is your order." She stated boredly but when she looked up she locked eyes with the stern German. "Gilbert go get Antonio's V8 and I'll order the fatty dough." Ludwig ordered as his brother's nose scrunched up. "You make donuts sound back." He stated coldly as he ran off. "Err um what donuts would you like?" She asked a bold blush painting her ivory cheeks. "3 chocolate, 3 glaze, and like 8 sprinkle donuts." Ludwig sighed she pulled out a box while she turned around she wrote her number on the box and then quickly filled it with the fatty food. "Here ya go." She smiled hopping he would see her number. "I'm married." Ludwig said softly giving her a firm smile.

Gilbert appeared behind the aisle hearing that. Ludwig wasn't fucking married. Gilbert snarled curling his hand around one of the 4 V8s he grabbed. _There's a pretty girl and he fucking dissed her. He's so stupid!_ Gilbert marched up smiling as he putted the V8s down and handing the money harshly to Brenna. "Thank you for shopping at Whales." She murmured sadly as Ludwig took the box smiling at her harshly and walking out with Gilbert frowning. Ludwig could feel Gilbert's gaze in the back of his head making him sad. "She was pretty. You totally dissed her! What the actual fuck was that Ludwig?!" Gilbert shouted setting the drinks in the back of the car and Ludwig did the same with the boxes. "Ok she was beautiful I agree but she was not my type!" Ludwig hissed slamming the door shut to the back and hopping into the front. "What do you mean not your type?! Ludwig I'm trying to help you and your dissing everything!" Gilbert said harshly. "YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" Ludwig yelled as his face got red. "WHAT YOU'RE A FAGGOT!" Gilbert said harshly back hopping into the front seat. "OH YES GILBERT. SHE AIN'T MY TYPE AND THAT MAKES ME GAY!" Ludwig hissed like a cat glaring harshly.

"YEAH WITH THAT WHORISH ITALAIN IN 304," Gilbert accused pointing his finger into Ludwig's chest. "WHAT IF I AM, WHAT'S WITH YOU AND MATTHEW AND STARING AT HIS BUTT?!" Ludwig roared baring his teeth. "I'm fucking done Ludwig. This is unawesome now just let me think." Gilbert hissed hating these fights with his brother. They said such harsh words and fought with each overs weaknesses just to bring each over down. Ludwig didn't say anything. He just pulled out and drove.

_After the harsh drive_

Gilbert entered the condo his voice hoarse from yelling. "Wake up your trio." Ludwig said through clenched teeth as he walked away from Gilbert and into the kitchen. The albino sighed as he walked into his friends' room. Francis was lying face down into the pillow. His foot was half hanging out of the bed and his hand touched the floor. Antonio was no better expect he was lying on his back. He had a really big creepy smile on his face as he slept softly. Gilbert started flicking the lights quickly as he got Francis to look up and wipe a long line of spit away from his mouth. "_Mama ce est seulement neuf heures me laisser dormir plus." _Francis said in his native language and slammed his head back into the fluffy pillow.

"I'm not your mother." Gilbert laughed leaning into the door frame. "You act like her in the morning." Francis hissed getting up. His hair had mats and knocks making the back pop up. "ANTONIO WAKE THE FUCK UP BEFORE I GET INTO YOUR BED AND MAKE YOU!" Gilbert and Francis yelled in unison into Antonio's ears. Antonio let out a little yawn smiling. "Did you guys sleep well?" He smiled softly stretching his arm. The white cotton shirt started to slide down his shoulder and a weird way. "I had a perfect dream about mi Lovino. He smiled at me and said I was cute." Antonio giggled into the pillow as Gilbert rolled his eyes. "This isn't a stupid Disney Movie. You're not getting the guy and the riches." Francis snorted from the closet pulling out his swim shorts and throwing bright green ones at Antonio's face.

"Oh I wish I could." Antonio chuckled darkly before getting up and giving his curls and hard ruffle. "Ludwig is in a super piss mood so don't mess with him." Gilbert warned quietly as their feet padded softly on the cold tile floor. They made their way to find the donuts untouched and Ludwig eating the bowl of pasta Feliciano made for him. "No donuts for you." Antonio asked taking one of the tomato V8s off the table and screwing the lid off. "I was never a fan of donuts but I may eat one for lunch." Ludwig said softly twirling a cluster of noodles around the prong of the fork. "Did you set down the umbrella yet Luddy." Gilbert asked biting into the sweet treat letting out a small hum of pleasure.

"Yes I met with Feliciano this morning, the idiot couldn't put his umbrella up, and he asked us to sit with his group at the beach." Ludwig smiled softly. "How was he putting the umbrella in the ground?" Antonio asked softly resting his hand on his phone checking the time quickly. Now that they were meeting people they sorta expected them to come early. "He was digging a hole not packing sand around it." Ludwig rolled his eyes as everyone just gave each over weird looks. Who digs holes and doesn't pack sand? Ludwig after finishing his food went off to his bedroom to get his bathing suit on. Gilbert was second to go patting Antonio harshly on his back as he passed to make sure Antonio chocked slightly spewing the red juice onto the table making Francis laugh loudly in a sorta honhonhonhonhon way and Gilbert to do his nasally laugh. Francis left with Antonio as they hurried to their room. Antonio sneezed from the room Ludwig could hear Antonio go loudly. "I sneezed V8." To Francis which made him chuckle darkly.

Ludwig was going to do his hair when someone burst into his room. "Ludwig do my back." Gilbert said loudly handing his SPF 110 sunscreen. "Remember to stay under the umbrella if you feel tired or sick. We don't want you overheating." Ludwig warned rubbing the liquid into the Albino's back. "Just because I have albinism doesn't mean I have to worry. I know my limits Luddy so stop worrying." Gilbert frowned as he felt Ludwig lather a strong amount of sunscreen onto his pale back covering it whole. "Did you get your face?" Ludwig asked as he snapped the cap shut and Gilbert nodded going to the large mirror on the closet door and lathered in white lines on his face. Ludwig rolled his eyes going into the bathroom gel his hair back. "Why do you do that?" He asked leaning into the bathroom. "So my hair is out of my face." Ludwig murmured pushing his hair back so the widow's peak showed dipping down into his forehead.

"Nuh were going in water why can't you do it with water?" Gilbert asked frowning. "Salt water is bad for hair you nincompoop. It will make my hair fall later in the day." Ludwig hissed finishing washing his hands of the left over gel. "Okie Mr. Smarty pants." Gilbert said smartly. They walked out into the living room seeing Francis spraying sun screen all over Antonio as the Spanish man spun around getting the sun screen everywhere. "You're stinking the place up!" Gilbert yelled wrinkling his nose as Antonio laughed rubbing in the spray on sun screen. "Whatever I'm done so let's go," Antonio chimed as he slipped on dark sandals and grabbing the large bag with all of their towels and Gilbert's sun screen. They worried too much anyways. They made their way to the elevator going down to the first floor and out to the pool.

"Peter don't jump that way!" A Finnish man yelled as his son jumped awkwardly in the pool. "Calm down you will cause stress." His Swedish husband said quietly from the seat as he pushed the blonde man down who looked worried. Gilbert snorted out a laugh to hear the couples talk, he wished he could that kind of conversation with his wife one day. They walked out through a black gate and out to the parking lot. They turned left and up to the steps to the beach. There was a shower head and foot nozel to spray sand away so you wouldn't get it inside the hotel or pool. Antonio smiled as he skipped out the steps and then down the steps as he walked into the sandy tundra. Gilbert set his foot down and let out a loud scream. "HOT! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" He shouted loudly holding his foot. "Man up." Francis laughed as he ran across the sand and Ludwig followed not very bothered by the hot sand since his feet were so calloused.

They made their way to their umbrella seeing another umbrella pressed tightly next to it. Feliciano was sitting on a boogey board looking pretty soaked. Matthew was sitting cross legged on a beach seat reading a new book called Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart by: George deValier. Arthur was lying out in the sun, sun glasses were over his eyes as he tried to tan. Lovino look pretty alarmed to see the boys as he mumbled cursed and Matthew hit him softly with his foot while just looking at the book. "Hey boys nice to see you again," Francis smiled softly as he sat down in his beach chair. "Hey you guys boogie board!" Antonio chimed holding up his own and a challenge flashed over Lovino's eyes. Lovino whipped out a red boogie board staring straight at the Spanish man. "Your own," He whispered as Antonio laughed dangerously low and they were gone.

"Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig! Your finally hear! Veh~ Fratello said you would ditch me but I believed in you and that's why you're here. Sit, next me~" Feliciano chimed patting his large towel. Ludwig gave a small sigh as he sat down and Feliciano quickly latched onto his muscular arm. "What book are you reading?" Gilbert leaned over reading over some of lines in the book. The words were rather long and made Gilbert cringe. "A sweet World War 2 book, It's about a German solider falling for an Italian resistance who they try to live without each over even though there on the emies sides!" Matthew said excitedly as Gilbert smiled softly seeing the light tan book cover. "I may need to read it sometime so we can talk about it with each over." Gilbert smiled softly feeling his cheeks tint. "Ha Gilbert read don't make me laugh. Last time I saw him read was in high school." Francis laughed making Gilbert yowl angry at him trying to hit him.

"Fucking prick." Gilbert snarled at Francis as the man shrugged smiling softly. They were turned out of there murderous gaze to see Antonio laughing really hard letting out snorting noises as Lovino was clutching his board with very pink cheeks. They turned to tumble in the sand and started fighting, well Lovino throwing punches Antonio blocked easily. "LIFE GUARD HELP US VEH~" Feliciano yelled crying clutching harder on Ludwig's arm. Arthur shot up waving around his arm panicing. A blonde American with blue eyes and an American flag swim shorts jumped off the chair and pulled Lovino off of Antonio. "The hero is here to save you Feliciano!" The American yelled holding Lovino in the air as Lovino growled and snarled punching the air. "And you too Arty." He smiled brightly and winked at the snarling British male. "Go away Alfred, Ludwig could of pulled them apart." Arthur retorted angrily.

"Ludwig was occupied helping Feliciano! Let me have my hero moment!" Alfred laughed loudly. "Still want me back." He winked as Arthur snarled. "No leave." He hissed as Alfred pursed his lips. "What your not going to be single forever!" Alfred whined as Arthur rolled his eyes. "I have a new boyfriend." He smiled as everyone in the group stared at him softly. "Who?" Alfred pressured. Arthur scanned the crowd trying not to panic. "Francis!" He yelled. "Yes Francis the Frog Bonnefry. Now leave." Arthur added smiling softly. Alfred leant down to shake Francis's hand so they could face off. Alfred crushed Francis's hand in his grip laughing as he watched Francis face contort in pain. "Weakling." He murmured as he left and Francis's lip turned upwards glaring.

"Hand me the juice." He stated at Gilbert as he shook his head. "The juice?" Ludwig asked as Francis pressured quickly. Gilbert pulled out a large flask from his pants taking a long sip shaking his head softly then giving it Francis. Francis smiled darkly taking out a glass of wine and mixing the red liquid into the wine. He stirred it quickly as Ludwig eyed it suspiciously. "Now Arthur when I give this to Alfred give him a cold glared and hug my forearm and lean your head on my arm." Francis ordered standing up as Arthur followed. "Hey bro sorry for today, Here's a drink from me." Francis smiled softly going to Alfred's seat. "OH French wine. There very good I heard!" Alfred said smiling widely as he took the drink sipping it down in a gulp. Arthur did what he was told and smiled softly at Alfred and leaning his hand on Francis's arm. "Holy shit!" Alfred yelled waving his hand quickly over his mouth as he gasped for air and poured his water into his mouth. "FUCKING HOT!" He screamed now trying to get the boiling taste out of his mouth.

"Now don't mess with me or my boyfriend rat." Francis snarled kicking sand into Alfred face and walking away. "What the hell was in that drink?" Lovino asked leaning on the towel. Antonio was sitting next to him smiling and trying to hold his laughter back. "We call it the bad touch trio hot drink. Its like taking fire shots and hot sauce all at once. Pretty cool." Gilbert explained as Francis smiled darkly. "Veh how can you drink it then." Feliciano asked innocently tilting his head. "We don't have many taste buds anymore." Francis smiled. "Or brain cells." Gilbert added glaring at Antonio who laughed louder now clutching his side and Lovino rolled his eyes.

_Omg this is long! Over 3,416 words! Read and Review. _

_personakitty135__= love it! sometimes the flow is a bit awkward, but it's a great story. :)_

_Ja I know. It kinda flows odd sometimes. I tried to fix it this time :3_

_Kat1930__= think you capture Gil and all of the others quite well! I am really liking this story!_

_Oh thank you dear! I hope really much I did Ludwig and Gilbert's fight pretty well. I want them to have this huge gay fight and then Ludwig bringing it up when Gilbert admits to liking Matthew but that's too now!_

_Bye Bye for now_

_[I will be updating Saturdays and Sundays. If like I did weekdays you in for a treat XD]_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

After Feliciano watched Francis drink that flask without dying his stomach churn and he looked towards Ludwig who was looking at the sea watching Gilbert tackling Antonio into the water making the Spaniard sputter out Spanish slurs. "Hey Hey Luddy." Feliciano tugged on the muscular arm smiling brightly. "Yes Feliciano" He murmured looking towards him. Feliciano was 2 centimeters from his face making the German blush. "Wanna see something cool!" He bounced up and down giggling. "Er… Sure." He smiled fondly yet his insides were all bubbly inside. "Well when I was younger my Nonno Roma took me and Lovino to the beach and he said that these hermit crabs couldn't pinch us but I picked up the wrong one, which was a crab, and it pinched really hard one my nose and now I have a scar." He smiled brightly pointing to a long line on both side of his nose and they were red.

"Why was that important?" Ludwig asked tilting his head. "Well were best friends, right! SO that means we can tell painful stories! Do you have any scars?" He asked Ludwig thought it was weird that the stupid kid made these odd 'Veh' tics while he breathed. He suspected Tourette but the kid made the same noise allot. "Well I had a dog bite me... It hurt for a while and gave me a nasty scar but it was fine." Ludwig murmured showing a rather long scar on his shoulder. "That's so cool!" Feliciano shouted tracing it. Ludwig looked around in full panic mode. Francis was talking rather closely to his new found friend Arthur. Matthew was still reading that weird gay book; Lovino was glaring at his phone and every so often looking at Antonio and Gilbert messing around in the water.

"Hey Lovino look at Ludwig's cool scar," Feliciano leaned towards his brother almost all the way in Ludwig's lap, his hand was on Ludwig's shoulder still stroking it softly. "Feliciano look at how much discomfort Ludwig is. You should stop being so touchy." Matthew answered quickly before Lovino could even voice his answer. "Oh Luddy are uncomfortable." Feliciano looked up with huge doe eyes. Lovino growled protectively as Matthew looked over cautiously. Ludwig stuttered out a soft 'it's fine' under his breath as Francis giggled over there smiling brightly as Arthur looked over glaring. "So Ludwig where do you guys come from." Matthew started giving a kind smile and Feliciano just sat down in Ludwig's lap sighing in content and laying on his chest. Ludwig sighed not really caring anymore. "Well me and my _bruder _are originally from Germany, Stuttgart, but we moved to Maine 2 years ago for my job. Antonio is from a small town in Pamplona and came down to visit for the summer and crashing in our basement." Ludwig explained motioning to Francis to speak where he was from. "I am from Pays de la Loire, a beautiful city with beautiful castles." Francis smirked waving his hands around.

"And what about you eyebrows" He said slyly as the British man huffed angrily. "I live in London but I came down to spend time with my college friends." He snarled as Feliciano giggled. "I live in Aosta when I was younger but moved too Siena to live with my brother." Feliciano smiled brightly. "Our parents split when we were younger so I lived in the South of Italy in Bari. Yet we are living together." Lovino said through clenched teeth. Ludwig nodded sadly and turned toward Matthew. "I live in the capital Winnipeg, eh. Canada is such a wonderful place." Matthew chimed blushing. "Hey bros," Gilbert shouted in his nasally voice. Lovino jumped almost out of his skin when he felt a wet arm snake around his neck. "Hey look you tanner then me!" Antonio chimed showing off the difference. Yes Lovino was way darker from the many hours spending his time working in his tomato garden and now from the warm beach air. "Sì Sì, I work out in my garden and the beach has taken hard on my skin." Lovino mumbled Antonio took not seeing the small ears getting a deep shade of red. "Whatcha grow in your garden." Antonio asked sitting beside him. The water on his arm dried up from Lovino's warm skin. "Herbs, carrots, wheat, tomatoes—"Lovino started and Antonio gave a very loud an unmanly squeal getting many girls in very skinny bathing suits to look over. A girl with pink hair looked up from a book seeing that German this morning grabbing her friends arm and going over.

"I just love love love love love love love love loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooove tomatoes." Antonio yelled hugging the very flustered Italian. "Hey Ludwig." Ludwig looked up turning pale as he looked up to see the girl with pink hair and a girl with black wavy hair besides her glaring at her. "Where's your wife, you aren't cheating on her." Brenna giggled noticing the boy in his lap who looked up and gave the nastiest look that past on the heart shaped face. "Er I sorta lied; you see I just call him my wife for reasons." Ludwig said quickly and the look softens on his face. "Oh Feli I finished cleaning that ring of yours." Matthew said quickly taking off the golden ring his farther gave him when he was little. It was just a simple band almost identical to a male's wedding ring. Feliciano gave him a less panicked face and grabbed it. "Thank you dear Matthew." He chimed sliding on the ring thanking god that he and Matthew almost had the same ring size. "You see no cheating." Ludwig smirked putting his arm back to look up at her. The girl with dark wavy hair took a photo of her friends very puffed out and angry cheeks. The girl made a loud humph sound and flicked her hair to the side going back to the beach towel. "Haha angry bitch" The girl murmured giving wide thumbs up to the group of men and dashing off.

"So are you guys going anywhere for tonight" Arthur asked as Feliciano took the ring off giving it to Matthew. "Well we are going to Broadway at the Beach! I heard they had super cool shops, I hope they hold turtle objects." Antonio chimed as Lovino clawed at his hands. "Are you asinine, this is the beach for god sake of course they do!" Lovino hissed and Antonio tilted his head giggling. "Antonio isn't the smartest so speak in small words." Gilbert chimed. "Well if you're so auspicious now I hope you are gonna like my foot up that flippant ass of yours." Lovino hissed using very large words. Everyone but Ludwig tilted their heads at the words. "Ludwig translate these long words before my head bursts!" Gilbert yelled in full seriousness holding his head in somewhat of pain. "Well asinine means happy and flippant means disrespectful and foolish." Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Luddy is so smart." Feliciano whispered poking the stoic blonde's cheek making the man burst into crimson.

The group then indulged in there activates. Antonio leaned into Francis's side whispering some stuff his arm wrapped tightly around Lovino who brought out his own book 'I Say Tomato You Say Shut Up, A Love Story' by Annabelle Gurwitch, Jeff Kahn. Francis giggled lightly as Antonio indulged in a crazy story that happen in his home town involving murder, his grandfather, and a duck. Arthur listened closely his eyes widening when Antonio told very loud revolting parts and didn't even flinch. Feliciano was cooing soft words to himself as he bounced up and down in Ludwig's lap. Ludwig had officially given up and just lay down in the sand letting his body tan. Matthew was constantly bothered by Gilbert asking questions like, Lutz is so cool and Felipe is totally cool and his older brother is a dick in love and all that stuff. "So my abuelo is totally freaking out, the man laid there all bloody, and the duck was beating on the door like no tomorrow. I was crying in the corner and my mama was trying to clean everything up in the kitchen." Antonio was going on and on as Arthur crinkled his nose.

"I'm booored." Feli whined "Potato bastard take him to the pool or hot tub." Lovino said instantly and Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows. "Potato bastard? And no." Ludwig sighed sitting up. "We can all go in the pool I need to cool off, eh." Matthew said book marking his page and looking around. Everyone agreed softly as Ludwig stood up and a warm body latched onto his back. He lurched over as Feliciano got situated on his back and he hooked his legs around the boy's waist. "Let's race!" Gilbert announced as he motioned for Matthew to get on his back. Arthur already jumped on Francis's back latching on for dear life. Antonio forced Lovino on his laughing at his red face_. "Ich werde gewinnen alle Deutschen gewinnen."_ Gilbert snarled in his native language. _"No No la española son a ganar."_ Antonio laughed getting his grip on Lovino's long legs. _"Qu'est-ce pas vous idiots ne sera jamais gagner contre les français."_ Francis shouted running with Arthur bouncing hazardly. Ludwig ran after him growling. "The French are dirty cheaters." He added tripping the French man and running off with the small fragile male on his back cheering loudly for him to go faster. Gilbert laughed nasally trying to get closer to his brick of a brother and Antonio was crashing into him making Gilbert let out a loud gasp throwing Mattie into the sand and he fell on his face puffing out sand. Antonio ended up falling and Lovino landed hard on his back pouting **[Writer- Such Lovino XD] **They all looked up to see Feliciano sitting on Ludwig's shoulder yelling things in Italian. _"Sì Sì vinco vinco vinco vinco."_ He shouted over and over again doing a small dance on the muscular shoulder. Ludwig had a smug look as the group of people got up laughing at each over and Antonio grabbed Lovino throwing him over his shoulder and darting away. To Feliciano's surprise Lovino was actually laughing his deep laugh as he was carried away blushing. Matthew ran after them and Gilbert was on Francis's back laughing hard as they tried to beat Antonio. Arthur grumbled along frowning. **[Writer- Party pooper] **

They got on the deck washing off quickly and running into the pool gate and Antonio grabbing Lovino's arm and Francis grabbed the Italians feet and they swung him back and forth and then threw him into the pool with a loud crash of water. Feliciano laughed loudly swimming to the deep end as Antonio and Francis jumped in. Yet Francis grabbed Arthur's waist and hoisted him into the water not wanting to get the same treatment of the sour Italian. Gilbert and Matthew were last who they interlocked hands and jumped into the water laughing as they splashed Arthur who glared daggers. "You bastard!" Lovino shouted as he jumped onto Antonio and they fought with loud splashes. Ludwig broke them apart by grabbing Lovino who kicked and shouted telling him to unhand him from his fat potato fingers in which Ludwig just tilted his head in confusion. Arthur laughed but got out going to the 2 hot tubs testing them with his foot. Then he incased his legs into the water, then his chest, then his face to his nose as he sighed into the water. Francis just hopped into the boiling water watching Arthur give a small smile and he continued to stay calm.

"Antonio dare you 15 bucks you can't shot Franny in the hot tub." Gilbert dared showing the Spaniard a large water gun. Antonio took the water gun with a smug look. He aimed it at the French bastard who smiled fondly at his new crush. Antonio aimed quickly and shot him straight in the neck. Francis lurched forward holding his neck as he looked at his friends snickering in the pool. Francis smiled fondly back at Arthur then jumped out of the hot tub and hopped on his friends as they screamed in horror. Francis grabbed onto Gilbert pulling him under water and Antonio tried to swim away but Francis grabbed his foot dragging him back. They fought until Ludwig pulled them all apart. "Jesus you guys are like children." Ludwig hissed going back to the end of the pool were he made Feliciano swim many laps in the pull. "I'm hungry." Lovino said looking around for everyone. Arthur agreed dryly and Feliciano popped up from the water and jumped on Ludwig's shoulder standing on it. Everyone looked in surpise as Ludwig just rolled his eyes. "Me too!" He shouted jumping down in the water. "Well what if we ate are separate ways and met up to go to Broadway after." Gilbert smiled broadly hugging Matthew to his chest. "Well goodbye to everyone." Arthur snorted Lovino gave a small wave to the Antonio who smiled back widely. They group of female-like boys left wrapped up in there towels bitching.

"Leah look there alone." Brenna whispered as they both jumped in the pool. They girl with wavy black hair sat down in the seat rolling her eyes. "Have you considered cheating." She asked the German her brown colored eyes pleading. Leah was too busy asking Gilbert many questions about his albinism. "No I love him with all my heart, you evil bitch." He snarled pushing the bitch away and grabbing his friends away. "Your such a loser Brenna." Leah hissed. "Yeah give up the macho isn't yours. He is tots gay." Susan the girl with wavy hair snarled as Brenna rolled her eyes going under water.

_Well evil bitch Brenna is Belgium. Susan is an OOC. And Leah is a fan who wanted a place in the story._

_So guess what I'm so excited to explain Broadway At The Beach. Its real so you can look It up and everything._

_This is my tumblr btw= _

_**Guest: **_ i love how you put in the Auf Wiedersehn Sweetheart book!

_Well duh I love that fanfiction and I though Matthew would read it and fangirl XD_

_**ItsAlwaysNeeded **_I love this, seriously. I can't wait to see how it turns out.

Looking forward to more!

_Oh thank you I can't wait to hear more of your comments :3_

_**personakitty135 **_

X3 this chapter was great! you're really developing the characters' relationships with each other well

_Omg thank you so much. You have been such a help with my story and support and I love you! [In the creepy writer way XD]_

_Ok Merry Christmas and happy Hanukah for those others, I might post on Christmas week but don't expect anything_


End file.
